This invention relates to a method and apparatus for positioning a plurality of works combined to assemble an article such as an automotive vehicle body.
For example, an automotive vehicle body is assembled by combining various kinds of works including a floor main, left- and right-body sides, a roof, etc. In order to assemble an automotive vehicle body without distortions, each of these works should be positioned with respect to the other works within closed tolerances. However, the required range of work positioning accuracy cannot be attained by the current practice where work positioning controls have been made on an assumption that the same kind of works have the same dimensions.